galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Spore Bomb
Spore Bomb Spores In biology, a spore is a reproductive structure that is adapted for dispersal and surviving for extended periods of time in unfavorable conditions. Spores form part of the life cycles of many bacteria, plants, algae, fungi, and some protozoa . History of the Weapon During the United Earth / Freon War 2220 -2221 (1) Earth it was expected that Earth would attack the Freons the same way they did attack and destroying the Xunx with waves of robotic Planet Buster Bombs . The Freons at that time had a higher Tech level (TL 5 ) than United Earth (TL 3 - 4) and prepared to attack Earth itself and also expected Terran Robot Bombs . However, Admiral Richard Stahl and the Earth Defense Forces fielded a gruesome new weapon, the MYC-SPOR Bomb Mk1 and delivered it not in huge Planet busters but by tiny one-man spaceships, that easily evaded the Freon defenses and released the weapon into the Atmospheres of the 14 Freon Worlds . It left 14 worlds stripped of all life forms, the microscopic size and speed of the organism’s multiplication and being completely unprepared for such an attack, the Freons civilization ceased to exist. The Freon ships in space bereft of their home bases, command and families were at first completely shocked and no match for the new combined Union Forces already waiting to eliminate Freon assets in space. The Weapon The actual development of the Spore Bomb begun even before the Terran Ascent during the American Chinese War , but fears that the weapon could not be controlled and stopped once released and the arrival of the Saran delegation ended that war. The weapon is based on a genetic, synthesized fungi spore-based on the zygote fungi . The synthesized Fungi attacks and metabolizes any known organic material. It replicates with astonishing speed, transmits through air and water and is highly resistant to temperatures and very hardened to radiation. When encountering an organic material they multiply very fast. A Human scientist once described it looking like "Very fast expanding, green shaving cream. The Weapon was modified with a self-destroying genetic command sequence. The Weapon is still in Terran Arsenals as well as the improved MY-Spor Mk11 which contains an even faster-acting spore. The Union PSI Spore Research and development program is not related to this Weapon. Piostla and Kermac PSI Spores are also different and not related or similar to this. The Company Bio Shock Inc. based on Venus produces the Spore Bombs and recently developed the Spore Grenade . A manual deployable (tossable) hand grenade type weapon with a 0.5 second Spore ( The Spore expands for 1/2 second seconds and consumes all organic matter within a radius of about 500 meters). Notes (1) The War began with the United Earth fighting and destroying the Feron Civilization . United Earth then became a founding member of the United Stars of the Galaxy in 2220 . Scholars are split in the Opinion to call it the first Union War or the last United Earth War . Category:Mil Tech Category:S